In moderate climate zones, utility meters are located in subsurface enclosures in areas adjacent to residences or other dwellings. Such enclosures are commonly referred to as "pits." An example of such an enclosure is illustrated in Cerny et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,894.
As further disclosed in Cerny et al., a radio frequency (RF) transmitter may be situated in an assembly which is mounted or otherwise disposed in the pit enclosure. Such a radio frequency transmitter transmits signals representing meter consumption data to a mobile collection unit which may be carried in a vehicle or which may be carried by a person. Radio frequency transmitters may also be used to transmit signals from such a pit enclosure in a network with stationary collection units at predetermined locations. In this type of system, it has become necessary to provide transmitters and antennae with greater power and greater range than in prior art equipment.
Examples of prior art transmitters and antennae are disclosed in Cerny et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,894, and Bloss et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,703. Cerny et al. discloses that the antenna assembly can be separate from, or integrated with, the transmitter assembly.
It is also desirable to make the assemblies which are located in meter pits compact in size, low in cost of manufacture, durable and easy to install and service.